You and I
by MissWeirdee
Summary: This is my first job straight out of college at a restaurant called Great Heights, my goal is to be the best employee I can be, to learn, to grow and nothing can get in my way. But of course, life had other plans for me. (AN: No E/B or J/B)
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I don't own Twilight or its characters, they're my puppets)

This is my first day on job in the Restaurant of Great Heights, straight out of college, something that only happens in movies and I'm lucky enough to obtain it.

Think good thoughts, no one knows you and it's a good opportunity to make friends, yeah right, I'm quieter than a mouse.

My coworkers are Isabela and Marcela, they seem nice enough and my boss is called Charlotte, but we can call her Charlie, to me it's not a good idea since first impressions matter. When we are almost done by 4pm, thank God, we've been here 5 hours already and that is when the rest of the crew comes in because I work the day shift, and the night shift is starting. John is the first cook, Hunter is his second in command, later comes Susan and lastly to arrive is Stewart, but more of the team is missing because they alternate work days.

When I'm in the kitchen moving out the door Hunter says: "This isn't a dance floor for you to dance in." He says this because I move like I'm dancing when evading my coworker's bodies when they are dealing with the stove.

I feel anger in my chest and turn in his direction saying: "Look, I do what I want" and keep going my way.

To say that we had a rocky start is an understatement.

Of course months flew by and we ignored each other because he's a dick, although I got along with Norbert, a quiet fellow like myself and David, a prep-cook that was promoted to line cook because Susan was in maternity leave. I miss David sometimes, but see him when he comes to his shift.

I honestly don't know my relationship with Hunter shifted, but it did.

* * *

One time while in the stove doing one of the dessert items that requires no spilling so I kept repeating to myself self-confidence and Hunter hears me. David starts to tease me because he can be a goofball/dick sometimes so I ignored him but Hunter started to defend me, I interjected him repeating: "I'm good, I'm good"

He says: "You are good"

I reply: "I know"

* * *

One night we, as in Isabela, Marcela and I were done working so we decided to be around Norbert in his station since he wasn't doing anything and started talking.

I ask Norbert: "what does it feel like to be surrounded by women?"

He responded with: "Tiring."

And because he was bored he pointed at Isabella's shirt which was missing a button, she looked down and he said:

"Made you look"

I started to crack up and she was like: "Oh you're going to laugh?"

I replied: "Yeah."

Hunter then came out of nowhere to say to Norbert: "Remember when she was all serious didn't smile, now her smile lights up the place"

I instantly frowned thinking: what the fuck?

Isabella had this expression of what was going on? That was so awkward because I didn't know what to feel so I frowned.

* * *

We were finishing up and Hunter bend down to get something and I felt something on my leg so logically looked down and jumped away surprised and walked/ran to the refrigerator,

He said: "I'm not that ugly"

Making my rounds in the refrigerator, as in doing inventory of what we did that day because I tend to be forgetful, Hunter came through the door and I went to the door and he said:

"Don't evade me"

I went to the freezer and saw that the Red Velvet cake had a piece taken out and went to get Isabella, but he was kneeling in front of the door so I had to wait until he was done by leaning against the produce section.

Later I came with her to the refrigerator and I said:

"Permission to pass boy",

"Boy?": he asked, he is older than me, maybe five years or more but didn't let me pass, even though I was pressing the door to pass he kept looking into my eyes, in that moment was when I knew the meaning to feeling in a hurricane while looking into his eyes.

Hunter was in the refrigerator, yet Isabella and I were playing with the air conditioner in the freezer by seeing our breath and I was laughing and she was like:

"Ok I'm done", I laughed harder.

He talked to John about what the girls were up to in freezer and saw my red face and said: "Look at her face!" I told him to shut up.

* * *

I was doing the cookies in the kitchen considering that there was time left before the night shift came, and Hunter came through the door, while being polite asked me how I was doing,

I replied: "Good" and asked how he was, he answered:

"With peace, love" and he asked me again how I was, so I answered:

"Exaggeratedly good"

He replied: "Good", all while maintaining eye contact. His eyes are enchanting because sometimes I can't help but look away due to their intensity and in other times I can't look away.

Hunter was singing about hands around her body, my guess is he got laid. He and John were prepping for their shift so I asked if they needed me to move upstairs, they said not yet.

Hunter said: "I'll tell you when we need space",

He never said anything I just did my business painfully aware of the them working around me. Hunter grabbed my shoulder and asked me if I thought him capable of bad things,

I answered: "I think everyone is capable of doing stuff",

He asked me again: "But do you believe me capable?"

I answered: "I don't know you enough to determine that" and

He replied with: "Honest answer". All while looking into my eyes.

Finally finishing my task cleaned my area and went on my 30mnt. break and Hunter was singing again, being in a happy mood. Once while my back was turned, he grazed his fingers on my shoulder blades and I coiled like a scorpion, later my hands couldn't hold onto anything, I kept thinking: "Wtf is going on with me?"

Hunter sang: "She was nervous around him."

* * *

When Hunter passed through the door he came and squeezed my arm as a hello, I pretty much ignored him all day because I wanted to act normal and not look at him, as in be obvious of my feelings for him. When he left his apron to go to the bathroom on the second floor Colby, another coworker so to speak because his job is next to ours, came and said he liked us and I was surprised and asked: "What?"

He explained: "Yeah because it is peaceful and there aren't fights" and my facial expression was of surprise, Hunter came back from the bathroom and heard all of it, I knew this because he was in the corner of my eye, he stood there for a while and then left. Hunter came looking for the bench scrapper, since this was one of the tools we share so I went to dish to get it and didn't call him when he got out the door, so I went downstairs and gave it to him and he said: "Thank you". After I finished doing inventory I said goodbye to the guys, punched out and was going towards the door while saying: "I did say good bye to them, "they " don't care for it so..." And when I look back Hunter is next to the bar, I do a double take and go towards him all while Francis, the new guy in the team, wants to talk to you.

Both of you look at me and I ask: "Hunter, are you ok?"

He replied: "Yeah" while smiling

I asked once more: "You sure?"

He repeated: "Yeah", while smiling

I'm leaving and he waves goodbye and I look at his hand and then his face, later I stick out my hand and he mimics me, and give him a firm handshake but notice his hand is soft but firm too and he's smiling during all of this and I walk towards the door. I wave at Francis then a bunch of people start to walk in and I open the door for them and smile and when I leave to close the door both of you look like you were staring at me from the corner of my eye. Did you think I have soft hands?

* * *

Once we were done with our daily tasks and the night shift started, naturally asked the guys if they needed help in anything. Norbert needed grated cheese so I did it, of course not without cutting myself with the grater and then since no one needed help I went to Hunter, reluctantly. Hunter needed chopped basil, in which I looked for in the refrigerator and came back down to check where he wanted it, as in a container and heard him speak with Charlotte about the temperature of the oven turned low.

Hunter said: " Its ok for the temperature to be low for the peppers to bake" I honestly thought it was chicken, when he said that it was peppers my face turned into a Christmas tree and walked away. My task was completed; I asked again if needed anything, of course Hunter was a wise ass about it and said:

"Can you cover my shift?"

And I replied being the bad-ass woman I am: "Teach me"

Hunter smiled so big his dimples showed, looked down later up at me and started to point out what he had in the top, the refrigerator, explained what went with what. After the lesson I said:

"Out of all you said to me I grasped around 25% to 50%"

Hunter said: "oh dear."

* * *

I pathetically wait for the night shift to arrive, as per usual, Hunter comes through the door, greets my coworkers and when he comes to me he says:

"Hi Tink" only for me to hear, he refers to my hair because I recently cut it from shoulder length to neck length. My heart melted and thought of the time he made an announcement to Isabela and Marcela about my hair being short, I wasn't going to tolerate being embarrassed so I responded with:

"You are just jealous"

Hunter said: "Of course I am, I'll just grab sprouts and put it on my head like pigtails" Later I told him that is his new nickname and he responded with: "You can call me whatever you like."

Back to the moment at hand, my heart melted because I felt special like I was a piece of him no matter how small it was. When the girls left before me and didn't say goodbye to Hunter because he likes to be parted with was surprised by this and when I left saying:

"Bye guys, have a nice shift"

Hunter automatically said: "Yeah, you too"

Puzzled by his response replied with: "I'm already off"

He smiled in embarrassment and shook his head.

* * *

Hunter came with a serious face, lately he has been coming with that face and from what I've seen of him, that isn't his normal behavior so I started conversation.

"Hey Hunter, you have something on your face"

He got his phone and looked through his camera, kept looking until I said:

"You have a frown" he didn't get it so I had to explain it using my own facial expression until he got it. When he did, he turned away with 'what an idiot she is' expression.


	2. Chapter 2

How can I tell you?

How can I tell you what I feel? when i talk to you afterwards I shake all over from the nerves.

How can I tell you that I want to be the owner of your heart because you already own mine?

How can I tell you that I think of your smile?

How can I tell you I think of your voice saying sweet nothings to me?

How can I tell you that I want to fall asleep and wake up in your arms?

How can I tell you that just thinking of a kiss is mind boggling to me?

How can I tell you that I want to hold your hand while walking with you?

How can I tell you that I want to dance with you?

How can I tell you that I want to see the stars and talk?

How can I tell you that I want to know you?

How can I tell you that I love you without knowing who you are?


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting has become a habit of mine lately; it is a love/hate feeling because I am aware how stupid my actions are. While waiting for him to arrive, I'm leaning against the table on my elbows and when he passes through the door to later give me a kiss after kissing my comrades, he leans very close to me, it just plain feels weird. When Hunter is beginning prep his cell phone rings, he tells David to give it to him and when he answers:

"Hello?"

I sing: "It's me"

But of course, his phone rang again and it was a familiar line in a movie, very known to tumblr posts:

"English motherfucker, do you speak it?"

I turn to him and say: "Really?"

He asks:" You know who it is?"

"Of course I know who it is, who doesn't?"

"Isabela"

Isabela is right behind me and I turn to her immediately to ask:

"How can you not know?! You know what I'm not getting into this"

When I'm rolling cookie dough balls for a party, there is a leftover one that I break into two pieces, one for Norbert and one for Hunter. Norbert receives his and then I give Hunter the ball he closed his eyes and did sexual tongue things to it, immediately repulsed by this and went to the freezer. It was planned that I wasn't going to ask for help, he was going to ask for it, I didn't need to wait much though. Hunter chased after me to ask something from the refrigerator because I was in the freezer asked:

"Can't you handle the cold?"

"Norbert and I need a favor from you, to grate cheese because we both use it"

I peeked out of the freezer door and asked:

"What are the magic words?"

"Please"

After cutting the big ass piece of cheese I come to Hunter and Norbert to ask if it's an ok size, Hunter gets spaced out for a couple of seconds to the point of Norbert translates what I said to make him understand.

"I know what she said, I was just thinking on the amount I needed"

With that my back is to his face and leave the walk in fridge.

"Woman! Woman!" Hunter calls me

I face him and before I leave:

"I'm a lady"

Finally done with this cheese, I give it to him and say: "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you baby"

When Hunter leaves the fridge on the many times he comes up, he sings:

"Hello, it's me"

* * *

The next day arrived, Hunter gave me a kiss the cheek and playing the eye sight game where we look at each other. He decided to bother Isabela but smashed an egg in the process, in my head I demanded him to clean it, which he did. David needed help deveining shrimp, he explained to me the method, but I thought Hunter was looking at me although could have been mistaken.. While deveining said shrimp Hunter grabbed my shoulder to ask if I knew about deveining so I answered:

"Yeah, take out the poop train"

I honestly don't know how it began but Hunter started to laugh like Peewee Herman, Norbert and Louis (the new prep guy) joined in, I started to crack up while Isabela looked at us and said:

"We lost them"

Hunter kept looking sleepy so I asked if he was ok,

"I got to my house at 7am" he replied

 _You sir, are an idiot_

"For a sleepy dude, you're in a happy mood" I said

"Always baby, you have to be in a good mood" he replied

~ On a side note, in this story telling of my "relationship" with Hunter, those endearments usually turn me off but he just makes them sound nice.~

I don't know who, Hunter maybe, turned down the oven temperature when he saw me making cookies, man my pissed off chart went high. That dick.

* * *

This man always wants me to grate cheese, after he came to work grumpy then proceeds as normal yet when he is eating he wants to talk to me and Norbert, so before he could speak:

"You might want to finish eating before speaking" I say

"Yeah, because I'm cultured and don't speak with my mouth open" followed by a yeah right expression

The big boss was there and I didn't dare because I didn't want to be yelled at by a grown ass man, but didn't say that.

* * *

God this is embarrassing, after rotating the cookies Hunter called me to do a survey, Crisp, the big boss, did one but it was about his haircut so I though it was about him,

"Im not interested if its about you"

"Ok, what rate of atractivenss would Norbert be?" _Nice save_

All of them said 6 so I said: "5.5"

Stewart came out of fucking nowhere to say:

"You were a 9.5 at 4pm, what happened?"

This fucking asshole who thinks is better than everyone else just said that, his eyes look like a cow shitting, I hear that stupid comment, turn and say:

"People have different opinions" to later leave dramatically, or like a boss, whichever works.

Susan and Hunter went upstairs to tell Charlotte, Isabela and Mikey ( the guy who deals with drinks) the whole story of downstairs and start laughing I was proud to make them laugh so I headed the refrigerator. Of course Hunter and Susan did not leave me out of this survey , so I had to rate Hunter, he did a circle and Susan grabbed his ass, took off his cap and said something about being bald,

"6.5" I told him the other girls said 7 or 8

He asked me:" What do you consider a 10?"

Henry Cahill came to mind, so I smiled and looked at Isabela, but out of curiosity ask

"What the hell do you cre what I consider a 10?"

" I'm curious" he answered, Isabela and Charlotte confirm this statement, while he just looked into my eyes at all times, "my life, I'm curious"

Before my shift is over, I ask:

"Do you want a cookie ?"

"Yes" he replies, but since he couldn't find it even though it was right in front of him, he said something about not being able to see the cookie, so I snorted.

Since my car decided to break down on me this morning I asked a friend of mine to pick me up after her shift was over. Hunter was frustrated with the heat and started to rub his head,

"You need a wet towel?' I asked and he turned me smiling to say:

"Yes"

It was already 8:00 pm , my ride hasn't arrived and he asks me

"You're still here?"

"My ride is late"

"Where you live?"

"Two counties away"

"Two counties away! that's far"

"I know, how is it down there?"

"It's ok" he starts to text in front of me so I say:

"Cool"


	4. Chapter 4

A las beginnings don't last forever.

Two days.

The first day came as usual, waiting for him to pass through the door and him coming. I hear he says two more days, so he and th rest of the guys will go to 24, meaning 24/7, a bar/convenience store after their shift. I ask about those two days to Charlotte and Isabela, they say:

"He's leaving"

My heart tears apart, my stomach is 'hit', shock overwhelmed me, it's been 3 months since it happened and I cry as I'm writing it. They speak in hushed tone to themselves, I hear snippets of him going to a vegan restaurant but I just feel. When im done with my shift I go to him, lean against his side of the kitchen.

"You're leaving" is my statement

"Yeah" he confirms

"Im saying goodbye"

"You can tell me tomorrow"

"I don't work tomorrow, you're leaving just when im getting a fond of you" he doesn't look at me, just shrugs and says:

"l'll be back, the company owes me money"

I just look at him and say:

"You owe me a hug"

We just stare at each other until at the same time we reach for the other, hugging, I hugged his neck hard, he grabbed my shoulders for a bit and then after a few moments let go. I stood there, waiting for another one so he went towards the oven, took out his peppers, put them on the rack and went to his station, he just looked at me and just breathed a short breath and hugged me again, not looking at me afterwards. I cried going to the car, in the car, on my way home, all night but because my free day was the next day, today was a last goodbye.

I went the next day to confess to him, what my heart had to say.

I waited beneath a tree in front of the restaurant, looking like a creepy sniper woman without a gun, I had my chance when he was alone but didn't do anything, when I go down again, Charlotte asks why im still there,

"To say goodbye" I answer

"You already did, yesterday"

I went to the kitchen and asked if I could talk to him since he was speaking to John about something, I looked weird and bizarre just staring at them, both of them glanced at me a couple of times,until Charlotte spoke to me:

"Get out of there its not a good idea, it's a work station", even if the restaurant wasn't opened yet.

"I have something t say to him and Im not going to tell you"

"Do you want me to call him?"

"No, I'll do it"

I called him over a couple o times, wanted him to lean over so I could whisper in his ear but he said:

" This is my job, it's important"

"I have something important too" _My heart_

"So let's hear it" rather impatiently and rude

I lean in and say: " I fell for you"

"Thank you" turns his back to me and continues to speak to John

I run away, Charlotte calls out:

"What happened?"

"I'm just being weird" I turned and left looking at my phone, feeling heartbroken.

I laid out my heart to this man and he brushed it off, like it was nothing. For days after that I felt stupid, doing it at a bad time, just because I was never going to see him again. I spoke to my mom about it, because moms help with the matters of the heart, it could've been a bad time for him, maybe you'll see each other on the streets and say hello to each other, maybe things will grow from there. At the same time though, I didn't want a man to dismiss me like that in my life, he might have showed me his true colors, and he just used me and toyed with my feelings, while everyone saw and watched in amusement of a shy girl having a crush on the "bad boy". My heart says to give him a chance but my brain says no. I believe it would have been beautiful, all my imaginations might have come true, the hugs, the cuddles, the kisses, everything I wanted, with him.

* * *

I saw him a week later when I was leaving a parking lot, I remember not knowing why I had to look in that direction or maybe I saw a chef coat and looked up. His eyebrows were raised, I just shrugged my shoulders and hit the gas pedal.

* * *

After that I kept going to that parking lot because I was there first and wasn't going to leave for him but I did leave, not for him, for me. I kept getting hopeful to see him and getting let down each time, so I decided to not hurt myself by having hope, moved to another one that he used to go to, but doesn't go to anymore, obviously.

I write this to set it free from me, at the same time for him to find it and see what it was like for me. Its been 3 months since that day, if it's meant to be it will, if it isn't, well that was one ride from cloud nine to earth in 0.001 seconds, the math is wrong but you get it. These memories are precious to me, my first love, my would've, my could've but wasn't.

Thank you for reading this, I hope it teaches you of what to do in the matters of the heart.


End file.
